Task Force Elite
Task Force Elite (commonly abbreviated as TFE) is an online multiplayer game developed and published by KORPUS-55 (K55) currently exclusive for PC, although plans for PlayStation®4 and Xbox One versions will follow through in the future. It follows a free-to-play model and is supported by microtransactions. Task Force Elite features unique gameplay drawing inspiration from multiple genres like battle arenas (League of Legends, Dota 2), first- and third-person shooters (Call of Duty, Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon) and strategy games (Company of Heroes, Halo Wars). Placed in charge of an elite special ops task force comprising of 5 soldiers with various combat roles, the player is tasked with leading them to victory against enemy units (player- or AI-controlled) via strategic commands from above and direct third-/first-person action through the eyes of the task force Captain in realistic, World War III-esque settings. At the player's disposal are 70+ modern firearms to pick and equip, advanced equipment to gain unseen advantages and real-life tactics that take everything to the next level. Task Force Elite also features a dynamic campaign section titled WWIII, where the player can side with a faction and complete various missions alongside other players to gain dominance in a near-future world torn apart by bitter conflict and warring countries. Gameplay Task Force Elite's gameplay can be divided into three different sections: WWIII (campaign), Firemissions (PVP) and Global Ops (ranked). Firemissions and Global Ops themselves contain multiple engaging game modes like Firefight, Team Firefight, Search-and-Destroy and Endwar (25 vs. 25 TDM). In all game modes, the player can equip their task force of soldiers with state-of-the-art weaponry, armor and equipment and assign them different combat roles to complement each other. Once on the battlefield, the player can give direct commands to the task force (eg: move to a location, engage the enemy, execute a tactic) or assume the squad's Captain directly in third-/first-person mode. Rewards accumulated after matches can be used to purchasing better items, hiring stronger soldiers or training attributes. More about WWIII, coming soon... More about Firemissions, coming soon... More about Global Ops, coming soon... Synposis The plot of Task Force Elite deviated from real life in September 2018 with a terrible environmental disaster, and soon follows with major global conflicts leading. At the end, embittered countries partake in the dreaded Third World War (hence WWIII) that threaten the very existence of mankind. On September 19th, 2018, an undetected underwater earthquake scoring an 8.7 on the Richter scale took place in the Pacific Ocean. Apart the resulting tsunamis that razed the coasts of Eastern Asia and Oceania, a series of underwater volcanoes are triggered 400 km North of Australia. They quickly form a gigantic landmass 257, 000 km2 in area. Unfortunately, the earthquake also opened up a 15 km-long chasm in the seabed that released a previous-undiscovered chemical from the Earth's mantle into the waters. Not only did the chemical permanently contaminate fresh water, it also To be continued... Arsenal The majority of Task Force Elite's weaponry and equipment come from real life, especially those used by special ops and armed forces of superpowers around the globe. Weapons To be continued...